


Sour Grapes

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Challenge fic, Gen, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Arwen and Sauron get trapped in an elevator and have words. For sdavid09's Daily Writing Challenge on Tumblr.





	Sour Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. 
> 
> For @sdavid09
> 
> The first of 28+1=29 fics featuring Arwen for this month. Sorry readers, Arwen is a bit out of character and written purposely like a 19 year old. But considering the company, I think she has a reason. Alternate universe. No pairings or warnings honestly.
> 
> Daily Writing Challenge PROMPT #1 - Shit happens. But when your character gets stuck in a room, alone, with the person they hate the most…that shit is going to hit the fan.

ARWEN grimaced when she seen him get on the elevator. Of all the disdainful people to ever walk the earth - Sauron Barad-dur. They gave each other a look of distaste after he hit the  button for his floor. Then palms grasped together in front of him Sauron turned his eyes to the silver ceiling of the elevator.

 

Medium-built, tall and lanky, with strong shoulders, a shock of red hair that reached just past his shoulders, and green cat-like eyes, she could not help musing that he looked like a rock-star in an expensive suit.  As the elevator sped to it's destination (her floor first - thank gods) she did her best to not look at him. He seemed content to do the same.

 

Then with a groan and curse the two started jamming buttons on both sides of the elevator when all at once it slowed then halted just one floor away from Arwen's. Arwen finally hit the emergency call button, and picked up the phone when security answered. Assuring her that the issue will be resolved in a couple of minutes they hung up on her.

 

She pursed her lips as she hung up the receiver.

"What did they say?" Sauron finally asked after he seen she was not going to volunteer the information.

She glared at him and spoke through gritted teeth, "They said they'll get us out as soon as possible."

He shook his head, then leaned back against the wall. "Of all people to be stuck in an elevator with..." She heard him mutter under his breath.

"It's not exactly an ideal situation for me either." Arwen spat back.

"You know we never have clarified what your beef is with me." Sauron stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"I thought it was obvious."

"Actually, no, it's not," he countered imitating her smart aleck attitude in his voice.

"You're responsible for making those disgusting... things." She pointed to the golden ring on his hand. "It's nothing more than a remote control for people's lives."

"Your father and grandmother does not seem to complain about it." Sauron informed her with a raised eyebrow.

She huffed irritably, "Of course not! It's all well and good until the damned thing malfunctions then they're stuck with a bunch of stuff that doesn't work which they use everyday."

"Mine has yet to malfunction." He lifted the golden ring about his finger aloft. It left off a golden shimmer in the light.

 

"Of course yours doesn't. You have the master ring, and a team of nine lackeys to fix it at a drop of a hat. My father and grandmother don't have that luxury! My grandmother doesn't even live in this country anymore!" Arwen shouted.

 

"Well, that's her problem, isn't it?" Sauron snarled. "Anything else you need to say while we're clearing the air?"

 

"As a matter of fact there is. My fiancé has no interest in you and your little enterprise, so stop trying to recruit him!" She settled her hands on her hips at this.

"I'm sure Aragorn can tell me that himself. Besides, why do you care? He'll be a rich man! Are you jealous that I offered him a job, and not you?"

Her mouth dropped open at this. "I would never work for you. God knows what is going to happen with those things you're manufacture, and on top of it I don't even want to begin to think about where you get the funding."

 

He let out a bark of laughter at this. "Well if you want a job I can give you one. And it won't include any rings... at least not ones on your finger." He smirked and licked his lips in a sensual way.

Her nose wrinkled up at this and she had to quinch the urge to hit him, "You're disgusting."

He laughed long and hearty at this. She merely kept shaking her head in disgust and disbelief while purposely keeping turned away from him.

Finally, the elevator sprung to life and sped to her floor. Sauron was still laughing when Arwen got off of it, making a point not to stomp or give him the satisfaction of him seeing her flip the bird at him when the doors closed behind her.

 

~END~


End file.
